


Heist

by SeparationBoundary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mild torture, OOC Feitan, Rival Gang - Freeform, Robbery, and shameless, feitan being feitan, feitan being horny, mild bloodplay, phinks being horny, violence (gunplay)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparationBoundary/pseuds/SeparationBoundary
Summary: Members of the Phantom Troupe are on an old fashioned bank robbery when things go slightly awry





	Heist

F x OC - Heist

 

Four members of the infamous Phantom Troupe stood outside the bank as noticeable as any other shadow, as faceless as any other passer by.  Chrollo, Feitan, Phinks, and Shalnark were all dressed entirely in black, unusual for at least the two blondes

But this, this was going to be a good old fashioned bank heist carried out in full daylight in crowded downtown York New. It was rare that they got to play classic robbers and all four were fairly bouncing with excitement.

The bank had closed at 5:30 and they had carefully counted each employee as they left the building. All were accounted for and Feitan had even checked the parking garage for stray cars. They were in the clear. The only vehicle even close was a white panel van with the name of some business on it and it was halfway down the block.

Chrollo nodded. All four men split up and all four save Feitan pulled dark bandanas over their lower faces. Chrollo produced the keys that kortopi had made for them and stepped across the street, unlocking the big front doors and slipping inside.

The other three, each coming from a different direction and a few minutes apart, arrived.

Feitan locked the doors behind them.

“Ok” Chrollo said. “Remember that this is a quick in and out job.”

“Like you, Phinks, with woman” Feitan said.

Shalnark giggled and Chrollo and Phinks shot a glare at the little thief.

“Cut it out,” Chrollo said “Let's be quick.”.

“Safe is on the next floor down,” Shalnark said

They filed silently between the counters and down the private staircase.

At the bottom there were two doors. One on each side.

“Left one should be the safe deposit boxes room, the other's the room with the vault," said Shalnark.

Phinks turned the knob on the right hand door and went in.

They were all inside before they realized they were not alone.

“Who the fuck are you?” A brown haired young man said. A blonde one sat at a table, gaping. Both wore shirts with the same name on them as the van down the block. In the back of the room, at a laptop was a dark haired woman in street clothes. She was bent over the computer, her hastily pulled up hair escaping in tendrils around her face. She looked at them curiously.

Chrollo sighed in exasperation.

“Grab them,” He said.

The three people never really saw anything coming. The blonde was tied to his chair by Feitan, the other to a closeby column by Shalnark. Meanwhile, Phinks struggled with the girl. He had her face down on the floor and sat on her legs, tying them together. She writhed under him like an eel, cursing fluently.

“You got it there, Phinksy?” Shalnark asked.

Phinks tried to turn around and tie the girl's arms and she almost bucked him off. Finally Feitan came and sat on her shoulders so Phinks could secure her arms and gag her.

“Strong,” Feitan said approvingly, getting up.

Phinks stood and slung the girl over his shoulder. She screeched and flopped around so much he almost lost his balance trying to get her into the middle of the room with the others.

Phinks let her down and Feitan spun her around and shoved her unceremoniously over the table, putting one hand firmly below the small  of her back to hold her down.

“Alright, then,” Chrollo said “We don't want to hurt anybody unless we have to, so everyone stay calm. “

“Who are you people?” Shalnark asked. “All the bank employees left.”

The blond guy in the chair stuttered out a reply “We - we're here to install the new c-c-counting machine.”

“What about her?” Chrollo asked, lifting his chin toward the girl.

“She- she’s IT for th-the bank. “

The brown haired young man suddenly jerked against his restraints. “You guys will _not_ get away with this!”

Phinks strode over to him “Aww, just shut up kid.”

“I won't!  I won't shut up! You-” and Phinks punched him in the face, knocking him out.

“Geez,“ the tall blond said. “I'll trade you, Fei.“

The little thief shook his head. “Nope. Got nice ass here.”  He hovered over the backside in question. “Mine.”

“Shit!” Phinks spat. “Why do you get the girl and I get the guys?”

“Pretty sure one of them suck your dick.”

Phinks rubbed the back of his neck, red faced.

“Fei, stay put.” Chrollo said. “Shal?”

“Tch!” Feitan hunched into his scarf, hands jammed into his pockets “why I gotta babysit?”

“Because,” Said Chrollo, crisp and low. “If you don't, we’ll come back and Phinks will have his dick in his hand!”

“Hmmm, Danchou,” Shal called from the back of the room. He crouched in front of the huge door to the safe.

Chrollo walked back quickly. Shalnark waved his phone / remote. “They've changed the combo. Probably because of all this,“ He indicated the three employees. “So it'll take me a bit longer. “

Phinks chewed his lip nervously.

Chrollo seemed perfectly relaxed. “That's alright. We have some wriggle room.”

 

At the center of the room, Feitan was doing his best to ignore his charges. The brown haired guy was still out.

“Are...are you gonna kill us?” The blonde one squeaked.

“If we was you already be dead.” Feitan was inspecting his knife, bored.

He looked up at the girl who was steadily working on her restraints. She had loosened them a surprising amount.

“Stop that, stupid girl.”

The girl glared at him and said something unintelligible behind her gag but it sounded obscenely anatomical. She resumed her struggling.

Feitan stood. “I said stop,” He growled. He bent over her from behind and grabbed a handful of her hair, jerking her chin up and pulling her ass firmly against his pelvis. The girl looked even more murderous and thrashed, trying to throw him off.

“You be still,” He hissed. “or I get … ideas about you like this.”  Feitan ran his left hand, the one not in her hair, down her side to grip her hip hard.

She stilled, the first indication of misgiving in her eyes.  

Feitan smiled behind his scarf. “Good girl.”

\---

Shalnark sighed and sat back on his heels. “There's a time lock.”

Chrollo frowned. “That's new.”

Shalnark nodded.

Chrollo tapped his lips with one finger, deep in thought. “So how would they control a time lock?”

Realization came over Shalnarks face. “With a computer.”

Both men turned and looked at the girl.

“Feitan, bring our pretty guest over here,"  Chrollo called out.

Feitan jerked her upright and practically dragged her back to the table with the laptop on it. He kicked the chair out to the middle of the floor, wrestled her down, and secured her hands behind her back.

Chrollo smiled down at her. “So. My associate and I have determined that you are our best chance at getting this time lock off.”

Feitan untied her gag.

“Fuck you!” She spat.

Chrollo clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “Now, now … what's your name?”

“Fuck. You.”

Chrollo slapped her across the face hard enough to rock her back in the chair.

“Your name?  The next one will be a punch.”

She spat blood onto the floor and wiped her mouth on her shoulder.

"I thought you said you didn't want to hurt anybody," She rasped.

"Things change," Chrollo said.  "Name. Now."

“Sydney.” She said sullenly.

“Good.” Chrollo purred. “Now Sydney, we need your help. Just disable the time lock and we'll leave you alone.”

“Why should I help you?”  I'll lose my job!”

This time the slap came from chrollo's left hand and it split her lower lip.

“You'll lose your life, if you don't," He said quietly.

Sidney leaned as far forward as she could and hung her head. A thin stream of spit and blood spilled from her lip onto the floor.

“Oh god!” It was the blonde employee. “You're gonna kill her!  She won't tell you anything!  She's a stubborn cow!”

Chrollo leaned down. “Is that true?”

She lifted her head. “That I'm a stubborn cow?  Yeah.” And she spat blood in Chrollo's face.

Phinks charged forward and grabbed the girl by her collar, lifting her and the chair up off the floor. Chrollo, who had produced a dove grey silk handkerchief and was wiping the blood off his face, indicated to Phinks to put her down.

“Are you sure you won't help?” He asked her, almost sadly.

“What happens if I don't?” She choked out.

A small hand fell on her shoulder and she looked up at the little thief in black. “Then I get you.”

\---

The chair she was in sat facing the vault.  Chrollo and Shalnark stood between her and the vault door.  Phinks, the only one who was bothered by Feitan’s techniques, walked back to where the two young men were.

Feitan took the girl’s button up shirt by the open collar and yanked downward, ripping it open and sending buttons flying.

He paused a moment to admire her breasts in the plain skin-tone bra, then he met her eyes.

A knife appeared in his hand like magic.

The girl tried to hold his gaze as he leaned slowly forward.  He reached out with his free hand and hooked his fingers in the front of her bra, tugging gently.  Her breasts were warm and very soft.

“You be good girl and tell my boss what he want to know.  Last chance.”

Chrollo crossed his arms.

Sydney tried to bite Feitan in the face.

He dodged easily and slammed his hand under her jaw, forcing her teeth together with a click, and her head back.

He put the knife tip under her left collarbone, close to the shoulder, and pressed.

A thin spurt of blood fountained up and Sydney began breathing fast through her clenched teeth, blowing blood with each exhale.

Feitan drew the knife downward, diagonally, toward her sternum.

He stopped to appreciate the perfectly straight line, the blood, the pale skin.  Before the trickle of red could run into her cleavage he bent forward, catching it in his mouth.  He ran his hot tongue slowly up the incision, getting every drop.

He was standing over her now, one leg between her thighs, one hand slid down to loosely grip her throat.  He lifted his head and whispered in her ear.

“You skin taste so good.” He licked her neck just under her earlobe. “I bet you pussy taste even better.”

Sydney arched her back and trembled under him.

Feitan sucked at her delicate skin, marking her.  She stifled a moan.

He stood back and put the tip of the knife about four centimetres to the left of the first puncture.

“Mmm.” He said with genuine regret, “It shame to cut such nice body.  Such strong girl.”

He had pressed the knife in, releasing the first trickle of blood when Shalnark said. “What’s that?”

Everyone turned.  

He was pointing at the laptop.  Chrollo turned it around toward him.

There were four grainy black and white pictures up on the screen and something dark was moving in the upper right one.

Chrollo turned to Sydney. “What are those?”

The IT girl frowned at the images, her predicament momentarily forgotten.  “Those are the security cams.  That’s the parking garage.  No one should be in there.”

In the blurry image three black cars came to a halt and a half a dozen men spilled out of each one.

“Shit!  Cops?” Phinks asked.

“Doesn’t look like it.” Chrollo murmured.

Feitan pulled away from Sydney. “Danchou.  I think those Gray’s men.”

“Crap,” said Shalnark. “I think Fei’s right.”

“What’s a Gray’s Man?” Sydney asked.

“Bad guys,” Feitan murmured, staring at the screen.

“But _you_ are the bad guys!”

Feitan turned and began untying her. “Not as bad as you think.”

“Wait.  Wh-why are you letting me go?”

Chrollo took her elbow and stood her up. “These are _real_ bad guys.  They will torture us, rape you, then kill us all.”

“Not gonna let you die tied up” Feitan said grimly.

“They're already in the bank.” Shalnark said quietly, “It won't be long before they find the stairs.”

 

Phinks finished untying the two young men. “Who goes first?”

“Me,” said Feitan.

“I'm next, then,” Phinks said.

Sidney dragged on Feitan's arm. “Wait, wait, wait!  You're going to _fight_ them?!  They're armed!”

“So are we.” Chrollo said, producing his _Bandit's Secret_ out of thin air.

Feitan turned to the door. Sidney stepped in front of him. “No,no,no!  Please!”

Feitan looked at her like he'd never seen her before. “Why you be stupid?  We fight, maybe they don't …” Feitan ran his thumb over her bloody bottom lip, then slowly sucked the blood off his finger. “Don't ... get you.”

The double entendres wasn't lost on Sydney. She blushed and looked at the floor.

“They're coming into the back.” Shalnark reported calmly.

_“Oh my god!”_

Everyone jerked and turned to Sydney. “The stairs!  You're talking about the _back_ stairs!”  She ran back to the vault door, grabbing Shalnark by both arms and shaking him. He smiled at her as if this was normal behavior.

“What are you on about, Sydney?” Chrollo asked.

“The other stairs!”

“Other stairs?” Everybody chorused.

“Yes!  You don't think we bring customers down the back stairs do you?”  She sat down at the laptop, typing rapidly. “The main stairs are at the side”

“But how do we get to them?!” Phinks yelled

“The entrance is in the vault!  The vault _has two doors_!”

Shalnark bent over her shoulder. “How long will it take to remove the time lock?”

“Not sure,” she glanced at Chrollo. “I've never done it before.”

“Hurry. It'll take me at least four minutes to get the combination,” Shalnark said.

There was a crash from above.

Feitan braced himself, facing the door.

Sydney stopped typing and stared at the small thief. Chrollo gently laid a hand on her shoulder. “I understand,” he murmured. “but we need to get out of here - all of us. And if he dies and we don’t get out, his death will be meaningless.”

Sydney refocused on her laptop, trying not to cry.

Two minutes passed.

The blonde employee had managed to rouse the brown haired one who immediately tried to shout for help from the men upstairs.

“Really?” Phinks asked, winding up his arm.

The blonde one dragged his co worker into a corner, and angrily explained the situation.  The brown haired man backed against the wall, wide eyed and silent.

They heard another crash, then voices.

“They at top of stairs,” Feitan said.

There were footsteps, lots of footsteps, then quiet.

Feitan bowed his head.

Something clicked inside the door to the vault. “Time lock off!” Sydney hissed.

Shalnark bent to his task.

By some weird twist of fate the men outside in the stairwell chose the left hand door first.  Those inside the other room heard it crash back against the wall, then the deafening boom of guns.  The barrage of gunfire went on for a bit then there was a shout.  They had realized they were firing into an empty safe deposit box room.

There was a moment of almost eerie silence, as if no one was even breathing.

Then the door crashed inward.

Feitan moved faster than the human eye could see, disappearing out into the stairwell.  Bullets sprayed everywhere and the floor was quickly slick with blood. Three men made it inside the room and Phinks broke their necks in the space of a heartbeat.

Feitan reappeared, panting, and holding his bleeding shoulder. “They all coming.”

Bullets peppered the wall opposite the door and both the young men began screaming.  Feitan and Phinks backed down the room.

Sydney flipped the computer desk over, top outward, and tugged Chrollo’s sleeve until he crouched down beside her.

He turned his beautiful grey eyes to her. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because I don’t wanna die.”

Phinks mimicked Sydney’s move, tipping the big table in the middle of the room over. He and Feitan just managed to get behind it before bullets ripped into it.

“But you were just willing to be tortured.” Chrollo said.

Sydney shrugged and eyed him. "Things change."

Chrollo smiled, charmed.

“That was me against you." She said. "Now we’re in this together. Allies in adversity or something?”

Chrollo chuckled. “You are a stubborn … one.”

The mass of gunmen were almost at the big table in the center of the room.  The sound of gunfire was deafening and bullets tore holes in the wall above Chrollo and Sydney and sang off of the steel vault door.

Shalnark grunted suddenly as a bullet hit his thigh.

“Shal!” Chrollo said.  Sydney had to hold onto him to keep him from leaving the shelter of the desk.

The blonde spider waved him back. “I’m ok, Boss.”  He spun the lock and the massive vault door clicked and came open ponderously.  Chrollo grabbed Shalnark and pushed him into the opening, shoving Sydney in behind him.

“Phinks!  Fei!  Let's go!”

He turned to the two young men who were still cowering in the corner, miraculously unhurt. “Come on if you’re coming!”

The blonde one dragged the other over to the vault.

Phinks and Feitan made it to the computer desk.  Feitan was bleeding badly from his shoulder and Phinks had blood pouring from his head.

“You two go,” Chrollo gasped “I’ll cover for you.  I'm expendable.”

Feitan and Phinks exchanged a glance and Phinks picked both men up, one under each arm, and stepped through the door.

Surprisingly the young blond man helped Phinks to pull the huge door closed and spin the lock.

He smiled shyly up at the tall spider and Phinks realised that the boy had really pretty blue eyes.

He looked away, embarrassed.

Sydney was trying to convince Feitan to let her look at his shoulder, which would require him shedding his long tunic, and Chrollo was wrapping Shalnark’s leg.

“Hey.” Shalnark said suddenly. “What are you doing?”

The brown haired man was pulling back all the locks on the other vault door manually.  “Fuck you people!  I’m getting out of here!”

“Those guys might be out there.” Phinks said.

“Can he get it open?” Chrollo asked Sydney.

“Well it's a safety feature that you can open all the locks from the inside, but he’s unfamiliar with them.  It’ll take him a while.”

Chrollo stood. “Leave him, then. If he wants to get killed, let him.”  He walked over to a pallet of stacks and stacks of neatly bundled 100 jenny bills.  He produced _Bandit's Secret_ and _Fun Fun Cloth_  and began loading the bills inside.

“Please … Fay, is it?” Sydney was saying, “You are losing a lot of blood.  Please let me just bandage it.”

Feitan held down the hem of his tunic - she had gotten it up to his chest, baring his pale, smoothly muscled stomach.

“No!  I fine!  No touch me!”

“Just let me stop the blood, then I’ll leave you alone!”

Feitan tried to jerk his tunic down but his hurt arm failed him and she pulled it over his head.

It was his turn to look away, embarrassed.

Sydney hissed in commiseration at the bullet wound in the small, strong shoulder.  She ripped a piece of her shirt off and pressed it to the wound.

“Why you being nice?” Feitan asked, grimacing in pain. “I hurt you.”

“You were doing your job.”

They sat in silence for a few moments then Sydney cleared her throat.  “Did you … Did you mean what you said?  Before?”

Feitan stared at her.  “What?  That you taste good?  That I want to taste your -”

“Not that!”  She said, going red. “About it being a shame to … hurt me?”

He reached up to trace the cut he’d made.  “I made it not deep.” He said softly.  “Why you ask me that?”  He was blushing now, too.

“I mean them both.” He said, looking up at her, suddenly shy.

He licked his lips.  “I check, though, if you want.”  

Sydney bit her lip and nodded quickly.

He slowly leaned into her, his mouth on her throat, sucking gently.  “Yeah,” He whispered into her neck. “Still taste good.”

“Fuck, Fei!”  This was Phinks, “We almost get _killed_ and you're _making out?!_ ”

“You just jealous.” Feitan murmured, looking up Sydney's soft mouth.

Feitan’s lips met Sydney’s hurt ones and she flinched.  He very, very gently slipped his tongue into her mouth and she moaned.

Sydney settled astride the small thief’s lap and kissed him deeply. He gripped her hips in his small strong fingers, pulling her down onto his growing erection.

“Feitan!” Chrollo chastised. “Dont fuck the IT girl right here!  We need to get away!”

Feitan groaned, gazing up into Sydney’s eyes.  “I was fine!  Now I horny.  Your fault.”

He dipped his hot tongue into her cleavage and then licked up her neck.

“You sure are quick on the trigger.” Sydney said and giggled.  Feitan looked up at her, delighted by the sound.

“You think I horny?  Look at him.  He horny!”

They both looked over at Phinks who was letting the blonde boy with the pretty eyes tend to his wounds.  The boy stood with one leg between Phinks’s and the tall blond spider’s hand on his waist as he chattered quietly and dabbed at the bullet grazes on the big man’s scalp.

Suddenly, there was a loud, familiar, click and the second vault door swung open a few inches. The brown haired guy shoved at the door until there was a gap big enough to wriggle through.

“I'm tellin ya, those guys might be-” Phinks began, but the man was gone.

“Forget about him.  I'm almost done,” Chrollo said, stuffing the last stacks of bills into the _Fun Fun Cloth_. “Shal, keep watch.  Fei, get your tongue out of Sydney’s mouth and get her and …”

“Zack.” Said the pretty blond boy.

“Zack, out of here.”

“Yes, Danchou.”  Feitan helped Sydney off his lap and herded the two past Shalnark and up the steps into the bank.

“Ready,” Chrollo grunted.

The far vault doors locks started to slide open.

“Phinks!” Chrollo said briskly.

They all squeezed out the big door and Phinks pushed it shut and spun the lock while Chrollo darted to the top of the steps, making sure the coast was clear. He gestured at Phinks who swept Shalnark off the floor and into his arms and jogged up after Chrollo.

The side door to the bank was ajar.  Night had fallen and Feitan and his charges had already disappeared into the darkness. Phinks, with Shalnark in his arms, stepped out.

“Not a bad heist, eh boss?” Phinks whispered.

“Indeed.  I got 400 million Jenny and you and Fei met two new … friends.”

Phinks went brick red and both Shalnark and Chrollo chuckled quietly.  Phinks slipped out into the still busy street.

Chrollo paused, half in and half out of the dark building. The other men - the bad guys - were already working on the manual locks on the second vault door by the sound of it and dark figures crept around the bank lobby.

Chrollo inserted another Kortopi made key into a small silver box by the door.  He turned it and pressed the button for the bank’s silent alarm.

He smiled. “No, not bad at all.”

He stepped out the door and closed it softly behind him.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
